Angry
by ladyx2200
Summary: When Rosalie speaks out a aginst a teacher over a bad grade and back chats Carlisle, Esme takes matters into her own hands.  May or may not contain some corporal punishment.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie POV

Miss Turner walked slowly and awkwardly around the classroom as she handed back our book reports.

"Here you go Miss Hale. I think I can expect better from you next time," she said as she put the folder face down on my desk.

"Sure," I said carelessly. When teachers say that, it just means that I got less than a hundred, maybe a ninety-five.

I flipped over the folder to find a big zero written in bright red letters at the corner of my page. The bell rang.

I saw Jasper coming towards me.

"What's wrong sis? Why are so angry?" he asked coolly.

I showed him the folder and could see he was trying hard not to laugh. "Yeah, laugh it up." I said.

I walked over to the teacher so she could explain my grade.

"Um... Miss Turner? I was assessing the grade you gave me and I think you've made a mistake," I said as politely as I could, "I've read _Dracula_ at least seven times and I made a completely coherent review of the novel the characters, the character traits..."

"But that's exactly the problem," she said cutting me off, "the report was too complex to have been written by a Junior!"

"What are you saying? That I didn't write this? It took me two weeks!" That wasn't a complete lie, it took me too weeks to write thirty-five years ago. It only took a few minutes to change some words to the modern slang and to print it.

"Yes, Miss Hale. I am saying that you didn't write this. I don't know who did, but it certainly wasn't you."

"You know what, I've put up with your crap and mistakes for far too long. You're an idiot, there, I've said it. I won't apologize so don't ask me to. I could teach this class better than you."

"Miss Hale, if I were you I'd watch my mouth!"

"To bad you aren't. I know how to spell Literature. You know the class you teach, that you've been spelling wrong for the past six months I've been in this class."

"That is it!" she said writing a slip. "Get to the Principal's office, _now_!"

"That's fine. I'd rather be anywhere but here right now," I said and walked out towards the office. I passed Alice and Jasper on my way out. They both looked like they were trying hard not to burst out laughing.

I opened the door and walked up to the front desk and handed Miss Darcy the slip. She read it spoke to Mr. Reed.

"Mr. Reed will see you now."

I walked into his office full of tenacity and poise.

"You know Miss Hale," he said to me, "you and you're siblings are usually very well behaved so I am quite surprised that it is you who is sitting before me."

"Well, Miss Turnip really pissed me off today."

"Rosalie I don't think you are in the position to be calling teachers names or to be back chatting me."

"You know what, any other day I would be polite but I'm PMS-ing now and I'm really pissed off, so I'll tell you the truth, I _really _don't care." I said to him.

"That is it young lady I'm calling your parents!"

"Go ahead."


	2. Chapter 2

AN- You should know that in any of my stories, vampire girls can menstruate. They have the same symptoms as a human only what they... ecrete is a mixuture of dead blood and venom.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rosalie POV

I knew I had it coming. After what I told him, he gave a month of detention and called Carlisle and Esme. He didn't bother letting them come after Carlisle agreed he'd take care of me at home.

"Okay, since I can feel all the nervousness and anger coming off you, how about we play a game to cheer up Rosalie!" Jasper exclaimed. Alice gave him a dirty look.

"Not the time."

We were silent the rest of the way.

Carlisle POV

I sat in my office waiting for the kids to get home. Esme is beside me trying to calm me down from the phone call I received from the principal interrupting my day off, my love making to Esme.

I growled as I heard the familiar purr of Edward's Volvo and walked to the dining room.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, get your ass in here _now_!" I shouted as they walked in.

I heard Rosalie say a profanity under her breath. I ignored that knowing that if I got angry over that, she wouldn't be able to stand for days.

My children came and sat at the table.

Esme stood behind me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Rosalie POV

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen get your ass in here _now_!" my father yelled at me.

"Shit," I murmured to myself.

I walked into the dining room and sat as far away from my father as possible. Unfortunately, Eme told Edward through her thoughts to make sure I was directly across from Carlisle.

"Does anybody remember what today was? How about you answer Rosalie," he said angrily. This scared me. He was rarely angry. Actually I haven't seen him this angry for a decade.

"Um... today was your day off with mom."

"Okay. So now you see why I am especially annoyed that I almost had to get dressed and go down to your school because my daughter was mouthing off a teacher!"

Jasper sensed my nervousness and sent me some confidence.

"Carlisle, what was I supposed to do, take the zero. She accused me of plagiarism and got me pissed. You know how I get this time of the month and accusing me of not working on a project that took me two weeks set me off."

"Don't use your menstrual cycle as an excuse for your behavior. You don't see me, Alice or Bella acting that way and you have no good excuse," Esme said sternly.

"Fine. Whatever. Since my parents don't see why I lashed out or why I don't deserve to be punished, how about you go ahead."

"Don't you dare start that with me," Carlisle exclaimed.

"No. Go ahead and punish me. There's not much you can do to me anyway. You I and I both know you wouldn't spank me, and banning me from Emmett affects him more than me. You could take away my credit cars but I have cash. You can take away my BMW but I can run. Plus I have no problem being chauffeured by Edward. So what are you going to do daddy," I said bravely. I was immediately regretting it.

Carlisle and my siblings all stared at me with their moths wide open.

What Esme did next surprised me. She slapped me so hard across the cheek that I fell to the floor. I knew that if I was human I would be bleeding know.

"Don't you dare speak to your father like that! Go to the guestroom and stand in the corner. I'll deal with you later." I was fighting hard not to sob.

I turned to look at my siblings and saw their horrified stares. I raced up the stairs in embarrassment. I went to the corner as Esme said and started to sob silently.

Esme POV

I stared at my daughter as she ran up the stairs and heard faint sobs coming from up there.

I looked at the rest of my children who were all staring at me wide eyed.

"If you have any sense of self preservation you'll scatter!," I raised my voice at them. They were all out of the room within seconds.

"Honey, let's go hunt. I'd rather be full and calm when I go to punish her." He nodded at me while I called for Jasper to come with us.

"None of you are allowed upstairs until I get back. Edward you're incharge and if I find anything out of place or that any of you were upstairs when you come back, you'll lose the piano and I will personally disassemble your Volvo."

I left after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rosalie POV

I had finally managed to calm down by time I heard Esme walking up the stairs.

"You can turn around now. I'm calm." I obeyed and faced her, but stayed silent.

She motioned for me to sit on the bed and I sat down beside her.

"Rosalie, I am very sorry that I slapped you." I was about to interrupt but she put her index finger up, warning me to stay silent. "However, you have to understand, that despite how close we are in age, or how lax we seem, Carlisle and I are your parents, and you are our child. Talking back, especially in the manner in which you took it, is not allowed."

"I don't know what came over me," I could feel my throat tightening and my eyes watering again. "I was just angry cause it didn't seem like you were taking my side, and I know that-"

"Rosalie, stop. Carlisle may have gone a little overboard. And so did I. You are our daughter and we love you very much. In fact we love you all very much and sometimes we need a few hours to ourselves. And I think we were more than a little embarrassed that we had to go down to your school and have a talk with the principle." At that, that she gave me a playfully stern look.

"I know that love me mom. And I'm sorry. I had a good long time in the corner to think about what I said. And I'm sorry. It was uncalled for, and rude, and disrespectful…"

"I accept your apology. However, behavior today, both at school and at home, will not be tolerated. You will be punished. You're grounded. Two months. You are allowed only home and at school. You will go hunting with either me or your father. You will lose your car privileges," I blanched at that one, "and you will only be allowed to work on them if completely necessary. You will accept the zero that you got, and give Mrs. Turner both a written and verbal apology signed by me and with me present."

"But mom-" I tried to whine. She gave me another look.

"You will hand over your credit card, and will have to survive on a weekly twenty dollar allowance." My eyes widened in protest but I kept my mouth shut. "You will only be allowed out of the house with me or your father."

"Okay." I said after a few minutes. "I am really sorry mom."

"I know. But that's not it. Over me knee, Rosalie."

"Mom?" My eyes began to tear as she gave me her new demand.

"Rosalie you know the rules. And you know the consequences to disobeying them." She said this as laid by rear end over her knees. The spanks were short but hard. By time she was done with twenty five, I was in tears, almost full on sobbing. When she was done, she pulled me up and into a hug.

I cried into her chest and whispered apologies as she shushed me. When I'd stopped crying, she gave me a smile.

"Come downstairs when you're ready and go talk to your father." I nodded silently as she kissed my forehead.

A few minutes after she left, I laughed at my thoughts. _When did Esme get so strict?_


End file.
